Navigation devices, such as those that are present in automobiles, may be used to aid users in locating destinations that are of interest to the users. Some such navigation devices may include a display, upon which a map may be displayed. The map may, in some situations, include icons that denote the location of, for example, businesses (e.g., restaurants, gas stations, airports, etc.) or other landmarks.